


Guard Dog

by Oliver_Is_Twisted



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Role Reversal, Sexual Roleplay, Topping from the Bottom, Wash is a Bottom and Maine is a Top, but they switch between Dom and Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Twisted/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Twisted
Summary: While on shore leave, Wash and Maine visit the kink store together. Maine is just his big guard dog the whole time, which gives Wash an interesting idea.
Relationships: The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Guard Dog

Maine stares down at Wash with confusion and amusement, letting out a soft huff. 

"Come on, don't be like that. You were the one who walked into the kink store.." Wash defends, feeling his nerves grow as he fidgets with the collar in his hands. It's black with silver spikes, much too big for Wash's throat. He found a leash as well, thick and durable in a matching black.

Maine lets out a grunt, then a small laugh.

"I Know it looks like it's for a big dog. That's… that's the whole point. I… okay, just forget it. I can put it back if you don't want them." He's quickly losing steam, looking disappointed. Maine stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

Wash glances back, hopeful. Maine growls softly. "I don't know if this is all yet. We should look around a little more. Are you sure I can get this?" 

Another grunt. "I know it's my money, but if you can't tell, I'm not the one this is for. So you gotta consent too."

Maine thinks for a bit, then gives him a nod and another growl.

"You'll try? Okay, yeah, that's all I can ask for. Thank you, babe." Wash moves to tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Maine looks over the section again, then picks out a delicate-looking grey and yellow collar with a matching leash, then some cat ears and a but plug tail. He holds them up for Wash to inspect.

"Ooh, that's cute! Yea, fair is fair. But I didn't get you a tail and ears!" Maine lets out an amused growl, and Wash laughs. "Yea, okay, ears won't work. You're bald after all. But hey, a tail would still work. And I… really like that mental image, so hold on." He looks around until he finds a tail that would look good on the giant man. "Look!"

Maine looks, then shrugs and nods. He starts walking and Wash follows along. Maine pulls him close as they walk around, protective as ever. Wash giggles. "You're just my big scary guard dog, aren't you?"

Eventually, they make their way to the counter and pay, heading back to the hotel they're staying at. The Mother Of Invention is docked for repair and restock, so the project paid for most people on the ship to stay in a hotel. It was a pretty huge place that's regularly rented for conventions, so everyone in the city-sized ship was able to fit two to a room. It was refreshing to be on land for a while.

Wash and Maine weren't originally sharing a room, but when everyone heard where they were going, the freelancers actually planned out who they were going to share rooms with, no matter how the Counselor organized them. It was nice.

So many people chatting on the main floor, a thorough mix of people in full armor, in casual wear, or somewhere in between. Wash spots a small handful of people scattered about with the same black bag they have, and elbows Maine gently to point it out. Maine chuckles. Looks like they weren't the only ones taking advantage of the break.

They check into their room, and Wash leans up to kiss Maine, on the lips this time. Maine is always so gentle with his strength when it comes to Wash, unless he's specifically asked him not to be. It makes his heart melt, feeling those huge hands trailing feather-light touches along his sides.

"Do you wanna try it out now, or later?" Wash asks. Maine growls a response.

"Got it." Wash pulls Maine's collar, leash, and tail out of the bag, then tucks the bag under the bed for now. "Okay. Let's start with the collar. Could you lean down a bit so i can put it on you?"

Maine looks at it, then moves to kneel in front of Wash, making him blush. "Okay, yeah. This works." Wash tilts his chin up, thumbing at the thick scarring on his throat. He doesn't pay much attention to it, knowing it could make Maine insecure. He gently clips the collar into place, looking at his face to see how he's doing. The intensity of Maine's gaze sends a shudder up his spine. He clips the leash into place, holding onto the other end.

"Alright. Do you remember the safe sign?" Maine snaps his fingers twice. "Good," Maine growls up to him, asking the same question. "My safeword is Red, like always." Maine nods.

"Alright. Let's get this tail in, okay?" Maine crawls up onto the bed, reminding him again of a large dog. "Good boy." Wash rubs at his head affectionately, making Maine chuckle. 

He lays on his back, not letting any limbs lay straight out. It doesn't take long for Wash to realize that was another way to appear more like a dog. It helps. It also just makes him more enticing. Wash gets to work removing his clothes, Maine helping. "Good boy." Wash praises again, leaning in for a kiss.

When Wash finally has him naked, he smirks, looking over him. So toned and firm, with scars scattered all over. Maine's cock was starting to perk up, but not all the way there yet. The plug should fix that. "Alright, roll over." Wash orders.

Maine rolls over onto his stomach. "Bow down." He lifts his ass into the air, head and chest still pressed into the bed. "Good boy."

Wash can't resist kneading the cheeks a bit before fetching the lube from the bag under the bed. He decides to be slow about it. He wants Maine good and worked up. So he starts with just one finger, despite the fact that Maine could easily take two. Maine growls angrily at him, and Wash swats his ass playfully. "Now now, if you act like that I might need to muzzle you." And isn't that an interesting mental image. He'll have to save that for later.

He puts in the second finger, making sure to occasionally hit his prostate. Maine starts pushing back into it, but Wash swats him again. "Stay." He commands. Maine listens.

He works up to three fingers and yet again has to remind Maine to be patient. "If you won't listen to me I'll just leave you like this." That makes Maine whine. Good.

It takes longer than it should have for Wash to finally slip the plug inside. He fucks Maine with it for a few seconds before sinking it in fully. "Alright, off the bed." Maine's head whips around, staring at him. He lets out a noise that is half whine, half growl. Wash crosses his arms. "You heard me. Down."

Maine doesn't listen. He starts crawling towards Wash, teeth bared and growling. It makes his cock throb as the brute gets closer. He leans back, Maine crawling over until Wash is laying down and Maine hovers above him. "Maine," Wash warns. "Down, Now. Or you won't be rewarded." They both know Maine could take what he wanted, and Wash wouldn't be able to stop him, and end up enjoying it anyway. But despite this, Maine backs off, sliding onto his knees beside the bed.

Wash sits up, adjusting to be in front of him. "Good boy." He tangles the leash into his hand, pulling him up into a kiss. It was meant to be a quick peck, but Maine went into it with an open mouth, so Wash obliges him with French kissing.

When they part, Maine is starting to look needy. Wash smiles. "Could you grab the bag for me?" Wash asks in a sweet voice. Maine retrieves it with his teeth, and Wash takes it, rewarding him with another kiss. "Good boy."

Wash pulls a cock ring out of it, and Maine looks at it nervously. "Yes baby, this is for you. Lean back a bit." Maine obliges, and Wash leans down to slip it onto him. "I know how much pleasure you get out of helping me. I don't want you accidentally cumming during this, yea?"

Maine whines, but doesn't move to take it off. "Good boy. Thank you." Another kiss. Then he pulls on the leash, moving his face to the bulge in Wash's jeans. "You know what to do."

Maine lifts his hands to unbutton, but Wash swats his hand. "Bad Dog. You don't have hands, remember? Only paws." Maine nods, then pushes his face into the bulge, rubbing against it. Wash starts to pant. "Good boy."

Maine paws at it, fingers curled into his palms, trying to figure out how to get out his cock without using his hands. He decides to use his teeth. The button takes some work, but the zipper isn't too difficult. "O-oh. That's… not what I was expecting, but no complaints here. G-good boy." Wash can feel himself melting as Maine licks at his boxers before using his nose to open them.

Wash pants as Maine licks at him, only occasionally taking him into his mouth. His 'paws' sit on Wash's thighs, as a way to show his own cock remains untouched. As Maine works, Wash keeps mumbling that he's a good boy, such a good boy. This wasn't to make Wash cum, but more to frustrate Maine even further. He wanted Maine absolutely pent up before they started fucking. It made it all the better.

"Alright puppy." Wash pushes him away. "Get back up here." He pats the bed twice, and Maine obeys. Wash moves onto all fours, slicking up three fingers. "You get to watch, but you're not to touch me or yourself. Alright?"

He hears Maine growl a confirmation and takes his word for it. He knows three fingers wouldn't normally be enough for Maine's cock, but Wash is used to the size of it, plus he likes it to hurt a little. He starts off with two, done with going slow. Maine makes a plaintive noise, and Wash makes sure to be as obscene about this as he can reasonably be, moaning and rocking into his hand.

He adds his third finger and keeps going, glancing back at Maine occasionally. The big guy looks so desperate. Wash decides to take pity on him and hurry up. When he's finally done, he lifts up off of his hands, onto his knees, grabbing Maine's leash and pulling him close, kissing over Wash's shoulder.

"Alright Baby. Fuck me with the ring on. I cum twice tonight. Got it?" Maine grips his hips hard, growling. Then Wash is shoved down into a bow again, feeling Maine push it in with one thrust. Wash almost screams.

Maine sets a brutal pace, Wash gripping the sheets with one hand, and the leash with the other. He has Maine as close as he can pull him, and Maine is trying for as much skin on skin as possible. The grip on his hips is almost definitely going to bruise, but Wash loves it when that happens. 

Every thrust brings Maine pleasure from both ends, as each time he moves forward he clenches, and the plug presses into his prostate. He can hardly stand it, too much and too little at the same time. He is absolutely desperate, burying his teeth into Wash's shoulder as he reaches the edge. He should be coming, but the ring won't let him, and it's pulling out every noise he can still make. He goes even faster, and Wash can feel himself getting so fucking close. "M-Maine! I'm almost, Fuck!" He can't even speak in a full sentence.

Maine understands anyway, shoving down his hips to press his cock into the bed. That extra friction is enough, and Wash screams as he cums.

They're not done yet though. Maine flips him onto his back then pushes right back in, going back to his furious pace, growling with bared teeth. He starts marking Wash all over with bites and hickies, some in places that can't be hidden in normal clothes. Neither of them care.

Wash loves the overstimulation, using the hand not gripping his leash to jerk his own cock. Maine feels a pang of envy, wanting his cock free. Wanting to cum inside of him. He holds back. He knows the wait will be worth the reward.

"God Yes! Just like that! Fuck, so good!" Wash throws his head back, getting close yet again. "Take it off, now. Cum inside!" Wash orders and Maine doesn't have to be told twice. He pulls out and takes the ring off as quickly as possible before resuming his brutal pace.

Wash cries out, cumming a second time, and the way he clenches shoves Maine over the edge. He screams, broken vocal cords turning it into something inhuman. He almost folds Wash in half as he shoves his cock as deep as it will go, pure instinct driving him. 

It takes what feels like an eternity to ride out his orgasm, twitching and shuddering as he keeps himself buried inside. It's lasting longer than it should, and he's producing a surprising amount of cum. Eventually, he can pull out, falling bonelessly beside Wash.

"God, that was… a lot. In a good way. Did you have fun?" Wash asks, glancing at him

"Nng." Is the only reply he receives, Maine pulling him close. They both are too tired to do so much as stand, so Wash resigns himself to waking up disgusting. It was worth it.

It takes no time at all for them to pass out together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I might write them playing with Wash's cat gear in a second chapter, but I'm leaving this as complete until I've decided. Comment if you want that, I guess.


End file.
